King Igthorn
King Igthorn is a 2-part episode (episodes 58 and 59) of the Adventures of the Gummi Bears. The 2-part episode is considered to be the show's series finale by international airing order and chronological order but is not the actual series finale by means of the U.S. airing order Part 1 Duke Igthorn takes the ogres to a forest in order to look for a super termite that will help Igthorn pull off a major plan. Meanwhile in Dunwyn, Calla, Cavin, Cubbi, and Sunni are preparing for a parade and inflating a balloon. During the process of inflating a balloon, Cubbi and Cavin get blown away with the balloon by a strong wind that leads them to land in Drekmore Castle. Cubbi and Cavin try to escape before Igthorn and the ogres notice them but they noticed no one was residing in the castle. The other Gummis go to investigate as Zummi is happy about Igthorn not being in his castle. Zummi believes that Igthorn could be gone while Gruffi still believes that everyone should still be concerned about Igthorn. Zummi also believes that it's a sign for the Great Gummis to come back to Gummi Glen as everyone is excited about the possibility except Gruffi since he's concerned about Igthorn plotting something major. A year passed and Igthorn has yet to come back as Zummi finally decides to message the Great Gummis to come back although Gruffi still has doubts about the safety of them and the Great Gummis. Gruffi is now concerned about the Great Gummis because of Igthorn possibly attacking them while the others are celebrating with Grammi letting Sunni and Cubbi stay with Cavin and Calla for the night and hang out with them the next day. Igthorn comes back to the forest of Gummi Glen and are looking for the house of the Gummi Bears so he can place the termite in their house for the termite to eat it up. Igthorn and Toadie look for the house until they notice Zummi doing fireworks and Gruffi setting traps while Zummi is telling Gruffi that there's no need to set traps. Igthorn overhears the conversation and thinks up of something more sinister to do to the Great Gummis. Toadie places the termite in Zummi's hat when Toadie falls from a broken branch and lands on Zummi as Igthorn and Toadie are waiting for the termite to eat the house of the Gummi Bears. Back at home, Zummi is excited for the arrival of the Great Gummis and drops his hat. The termite escapes from the hat and starts to eat everything as all of the Gummi Bears (with the exceptions of Sunni and Cubbi, who are still gone at the time) begin to notice. The five remaining Gummi Bears try to stop and get the termite so it stops eating their home. The house collapses as Zummi gets stuck in the rubble while trying to rescue the Great Book of Gummi. Zummi escapes but Igthorn comes in and grabs Zummi along with the Great Book. Grammi and Tummi decide to go and rescue Zummi from Igthorn as Gusto and Gruffi stayed behind. Igthorn is trying to open the Great Book of Gummi but fails to do so. Meanwhile, Tummi and Grammi rescue Zummi as Zummi tries to rescue the book. However, Igthorn also notices Grammi and Tummi arrive as he captures the three Gummis and threatens to destroy the Great Book of Gummi if he doesn't get the recipe for Gummiberry juice. As Igthorn was ready to burn the book, the Gummis decide to give Igthorn the recipe for Gummiberry Juice. Meanwhile, Gusto and Gruffi are trying to capture the termite. Back at Igthorn's castle, Grammi is making Gummiberry Juice but Igthorn thinks it may be faulty so he gives the sample to Tummi. Tummi at first is fine but starts moving in various weird movements. Igthorn then threatens Grammi to make the Gummiberry Juice correctly by attempting to place Zummi and Tummi in the hot Gummiberry Juice. Grammi then corrects the mistake and Igthorn gives the sample to Toadie. The juice works well with Toadie and Igthorn is happy how he has the recipe for the Gummiberry Juice so him and his ogres can have great strength. Igthorn then sets up a factory for making Gummiberry Juice and has Grammi, Tummi, and Zummi as prisoners for making the Gummiberry Juice. Zummi now regrets calling the Great Gummis and being so foolish of thinking Igthorn was gone for good. Zummi then gets an idea to cast a spell in order to shrink the ogres but only shrinks himself. Zummi decides to escape as the ogres search for Zummi. Zummi would eventually make himself go back to his normal side and escaped unnoticed. Meanwhile, Gruffi and Gusto are still trying to stop the termite. Gusto finally captures the termite in a trap but him and Gruffi notice Igthorn and the ogres headed for Dunwyn. Gusto and Gruffi then follow Igthorn and the ogres in an attemp to rescue Zummi. A parade meanwhile began to start in the castle of Dunwyn as Cubbi, Cavin, and Sunni were watching but was stopped when a boulder landed in the castle. More boulders begin to land as King Gregor is wondering what's going on. While the soldiers are trying to attack the ogres, the ogres just intercepted the boulders and threw them back, causing great damage. Sunni and Cubbi get trapped in some rubble as Cavin tries to get them out of it. Gusto and Gruffi find out that Igthorn and the ogres got a hold of Gummiberry Juice and knocked down barrels of Gummiberry Juice leading to Igthorn noticing. Igthorn hits Gusto and Gruffi and eventually captures them. Igthorn makes Toadie open the gate of the castle by throwing him in the castle and having Toadie open the gate from inside the castle. The ogres and Igthorn enter the castle and start to terrorize the people of Dunwyn. King Gregor gets hurt from an incident leading to one of the ogres holding Calla captive and Igthorn claiming himself as king of Dunwyn. Zummi gets near the castle of Dunwyn and realizes it's too late to stop anything as he realizes his dreams of peace are now becoming one big nightmare. Part 2 Toadie announces King Igthorn as the subjects of Dunwyn are forced to praise King Igthorn by saying "Long live King Igthorn" especially since the ogres were behind them. However when the subjects were saying it, they sounded in a way that was dull. King Igthorn has Gregor and Calla as captives and Igthorn talks to his new subjects. Igthorn says that he has freed the people of King Gregor, who Igthorn claimed was a tyrant. Calla was mad that Igthorn was saying that her father, King Gregor, was a tyrant when she and the other citizens of Dunwyn know that Gregor was a great ruler. Gregor is also furious and tells Igthorn that if he were free (since his arms were chained together) that he would attack Igthorn. Then King Igthorn says that the citizens of Dunwyn can show him gratitude by giving him gold. Calla asks Igthorn what happens if the citizens refuse to give him gold. Then Igthorn showed the citizens "the errors of their ways" by having one of the ogres use his strength via Gummiberry Juice to pull out a well. This made the citizens run away in fear as the ogre lost his great strength when they vanished. Toadie then asks about the amount of Gummiberry Juice left as Igthorn assured Toadie that there is plenty although Toadie would say that there was only a small amount left due to the ogres drinking the juice along the way to Dunwyn. Igthorn then sends Toadie and other ogres to get more Gummiberry Juice from Drekmore. Toadie goes back to Drekmore on a cart as an ogre is pulling the cart. Toadie believes that since Igthorn is king, that he will finally go somewhere as the ogre replies that he's going to Drekmore. Zummi, from behind some bushes nearby, saw Toadie and the ogre as he's disappointed because Igthorn is king, Igthorn captured the other Gummi Bears, and asks what could possibly be worse. Zummi then notices a Gummiscope message, meaning that the Great Gummis are on their way. After Zummi notices the message, he thinks of what to do, as he finally comes up with a solution to have the Barbics help him as he goes off to see them. Back in Dunwyn, Gruffi and Gusto are seen in a prison cell. Gusto says about how they've "painted themselves into a corner" as Gruffi wished that the termite could eat iron. Gusto then replies that it's become to a point where it's even more than he can chew. In another part of Dunwyn, Cavin is seen going through the rubble in an attempt to find Cubbi and Sunni. When Cavin starts to belive that they both died in the rubble, Cubbi says Cavin's name in a weak manner in the rubble. Cavin then digs out Cubbi and Sunni out of the rubble, as Cavin tells them that it's not safe yet since Igthorn's ogres invaded Dunwyn. Cubbi, Cavin, and Sunni then go search for help. When the three go back to the Gummi Glen, they noticed the disaster that happend to the Gummis' house. They wondered how the disaster happened as Sunni becomes sad that all their work for preparing for the Great Gummis arrival was in ruins. All of them question on what to do. Gallery Gummi Bears King Igthorn Zummi and Gruffi Screenshot.JPG|Zummi is optimistic of Igthorn being gone but Gruffi still believes they shouldn't let their guard down about Igthorn. Gummi_Bears_King_Igthorn_Tummi_and_the_Termite.JPG|Tummi trying to eat the pie but the termite is actually eating all of it. Gummi Bears King Igthorn Duke Igthorn is Now King Igthorn.JPG|Duke Igthorn feeling ecstatic about how he's now the king of Dunwyn. Gummi Bears King Igthorn Zummi Disappointed.JPG|Zummi feeling disappointed about being careless about Duke Igthorn. Gummi Bears KIng Igthorn Screenshot 1.JPG Gummi Bears KIng Igthorn Screenshot 2.JPG Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Series finales Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Television episodes